Destiny's Weakness
by Empress Satori
Summary: CCS/TM Crossover. PG-13 for lime and language. When two of the girls are kidnapped by a pair of alien brothers, it's up to their friends and the men that love them to save them from their dangerous captors before it's too late! R&R Please!


Destiny's Weakness  
  
By Empress Satori and Sailor Tecklias.  
  
Sailor Tecklias: Hey what's up everybody. It's me again with another one of my friends. Empress*Satori.  
  
Empress Satori: Hey Satori here. This is my fic as well as hers. If you don't like it say so in the review. Just don't preach to me or I'll hunt you down. Plus I don't own any of these characters. So get off my back and shut the fuck up! ** inhale and exhale heavily to control anger. *** Ok ok I'm cool now.  
  
Sailor Tecklias: I don't own any of the characters either. Except for the ones the Satori and I made up. (And don't worry guys. She sometimes goes off like that, but that's only because there are some really mean reviewers.) This story is a little like my other ones only thing is I usually don't write Tenchi Muyo stories, and I haven't done a Card Captor story before either. That's more of Satori's shows, but she told me about it and I got a lot of good ideas. You'll love this story.  
  
Empress Satori: Fuck her she doesn't know what she's talking about. This is my story.  
  
Sailor Tecklias: Shut up Satori, because you couldn't have done this with out me anyway.  
  
Satori: I'm the one that started the story anyway. I didn't need your ass to help me.  
  
Tecklias: Whatever Satori. My ass is gonna get on with the story.  
  
Satori: Fuck you and go to hell but fine get on with the story bitch.  
  
Ch1. Meeting and Greeting.  
  
**Somewhere in the vast void of space**  
  
"Are you positive that this is the planet that their on?" A mysterious cloaked figure asked his elder brother.  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I have a reliable source that tells me that this is where we can find the Card Mistress and the princess of Jurai." He answered back.  
  
"Yes, now we can put our plan into action?"  
  
"Once we get them then we'll kill them."  
  
***3 Weeks later***  
  
Sakura was on her way home from school when she saw Ayeka.  
  
"Hey, Ayeka. Where are you going?" Sakura asked standing next to the purple haired girl.  
  
"I'm headed over to your house to meet up with your brother and Yukito."  
  
"Cool we can head over together!"  
  
The girls were one block away from the house when they heard a big bang coming from the park.  
  
"What was that?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, but do you think we should check it out?" Sakura asked  
  
"Umm. I'll go see what happened you stay here." Ayeka ordered then she ran over to the explosion.  
  
`If she thinks I'm going to wait here and do nothing then she's wrong. ` Sakura thought. She checked to be sure that no one was around. Then she used the Fly card to go near the explosion, but didn't get all the way there. A monster was attacking someone!  
  
He looked to be about 16 years old and was about to be blown to bits. **Satori: KABOOSH**  
  
Sakura quickly got in front of the monster and used the shield card. The attack was reflected and destroyed the monster.  
  
`That was easy. ` Sakura thought then walked over to the guy that was standing up, staring at her emerald eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked him.  
  
He grabbed her wrist gently, and drew her closer to him still looking into her eyes. "Yes," he said "thanks to you." He had the strangest grin. There was more in his grin than gratitude. Whatever it was it made Sakura feel uneasy.  
  
She took a few steps back and said. "Your welcome.I have to go." She quickly started walking away, when he grabbed her wrist again.  
  
"What's your name?" He said with a strange smile.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Can I at least know who you are?"  
  
"It's my little secret."  
  
***Ayeka***  
  
Ayeka got to the site of the explosion, and saw the results. Once healthy grass was now dead, there was a stale smell of smoke in the air, but there wasn't a monster.  
  
`It's got to be around here somewhere. ` Ayeka thought to herself. Then she saw something. It was a man that looked about her age lying down unconscious.  
  
She ran over to him and felt for a pulse. It was there slightly. She used her healing powers, and after a couple of minutes, he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked into her eyes strangely for a long time. Then he finally broke the silence.  
  
"Ummm.what happened?" He asked her still staring in her eyes.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. What was the last thing you remember?"  
  
"There was this giant monster, and it threw this exploding fireball at me, and then I blacked out I guess."  
  
"Where did it go?"  
  
"Wait.it's starting to come back to me." He said then stopped to think for a few moments then spoke again. "I think before I blacked out, somebody with a pink wand, appeared and attacked it then it slashed out at them.that's all I remember." He looked her in the eyes again. "Sorry for being forward but. your beauty is that of an angel."  
  
Ayeka slightly blushed, and replied with pride. "Arigato yet, I was thinking it was more like a princess."  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tecklias: So what did you guys think about the chapter?  
  
Satori: Despite my out look earlier, I want all of you to know that your reviews are deeply appreciated, and we would love to know what you think.  
  
Teck: For once Satori you actually make sense.  
  
Satori: Shut up!  
  
Teck: What if I don't want to?  
  
Satori: Bitch, anyway u guys press the lil' purple button and be nice okay! ^___^ 


End file.
